vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonkin Form
Moonkin Form is a shapeshift form learned by druids at level 16 who have chosen the Balance specialization. This form enables a druid to specialize in DPS spellcasting. Notes * Immune to Polymorph effects. * While in this form, druids cannot cast healing spells. * When in Moonkin Form druids are flagged as a humanoid and are immune to beast-type magic, like a Druid's Hibernate, or Hunter abilities designed to affect beasts, but they are also immune to polymorph. * Moonkin is one of only two shapeshift forms in which a druid can deal weapon damage. (The other is Tree of Life form.) In feral forms, damage dealt is feral, not weapon damage. * Druids cannot ride certain mounts while in Moonkin Form. They will also need to remove Moonkin Form in order to use a flight path; unlike the other forms, talking to a Flight Master NPC will not force the Druid out of Moonkin Form. There are a few places where change of appearance can allow you to ride mounts in Moonkin Form, such as places were you get the fel orc costume, or vehicles in Ulduar. Shifting into Moonkin Form will not change your appearance, just give you the bonuses to Armor and Crit,and it is possible to mount. Leaving such an area will not dismount you but you will gain your moonkin appearance, making you a mounted moonkin. This same trick can be done in Wetlands with the Cursed Sailors. * When in Moonkin Form the druid dances exactly like when using the Gordok Ogre Suit and the Carved Ogre Idol. * Players have given the moonkin form many nicknames. These are normally short and end with -kin; some of them are: Boomkin, a moonkin druid with a high damage output; Oomkin, a moonkin with poor mana regen; Doomkin, a good PVP moonkin (rarely used); Noob/newbkin, a bad/inexperienced moonkin druid; and Panzerkin, a tanking moonkin. Sometimes these nicknames are used to describe a particular druid, but most of the time players use them as a general term. Many moonkin druids find some of these nicknames insulting. *Invest in talents that increase the DPS of spells; chief among these seems to be and . Roles Tanking Moonkin tanks ("Panzerkins") can be a strong alternative to non-tank specs through decent damage mitigation and high DPS (versus main tank specs). Moonkin tanking is rare for many reasons, but Moonkin have successfully tanked Karazhan, Gruul's Lair and most 5-man heroics. Gearing is problematic; PvE rewards do not generally support Moonkin tanking, but the Arena Rewards for druids provide some of the balance necessary. Keep in mind that moonkin armor is equivalent to plate, but will still be lower than most warriors, feral druids, and paladins because of the lack of armor-increasing talents and abilities. PvE Moonkin have several abilities that are key to surviving in PvE. Among them are , , and . Cyclone and Entangling Roots gives the Moonkin CC capability which is essential for surviving accidental overpulls or aggro. Barkskin is useful for mitigating damage and also allows the druid to shift back to caster form to cast healing spells. Barkskin helps to reduce armor lost from shifting out of Moonkin Form. Moonkin may also consider using the talent which knocks targets back and dazes them for a short period of time. Balance druids also have , which is capable of AOE damage to enemies in a very wide area dealing high damage. PvP The key to PvP fights in maneuverability. The Lunar phase of pumps out more DPS, so the druid will want to be in that whenever possible. While moving, instant cast spells are a must, especially / , as use of them will proc (level 82 ability). Plating s while on the run is smart, as is timing their detonation. Obviously if the druid gets a chance to stand still they should use their high damage nuke abilities. Remember that can also be used against enemy casters. Patch changes * * * * * * External links ;Info ;Movies *Tanking of Prince Malchezaar, High King Maulgar and Gruul ;Blogs es:Forma de lechúcico lunar Category:Druid abilities Moonkin Form